ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN: No creo en fantasmas
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Donnie no cree en fantasmas pero despues de que Abril y Casey les enseñan unas peliculas de terror, cosas raras empiezan a suceder. Mi primer one-short, espero que les guste. Mal sumary pero buena historia.


**Como les prometí, aquí le tengo mi fic de halloween. Ademas, decidi igual actualizar TODAS las historias que tengo y que no he terminado así que ese es mi dulce o truco para ustedes. (Un dulce de chocolate negro de Gothic Boy, una paleta amarga con chile de EPDH que significa el precio del amor de hermanos es el honor XD y una paleta de menta con fresa de Cuando los angeles lloran: LUE) Sin mas que agregar (o dulces que dar) comencemos.**

Los hermanos empezaron a poner todo lo necesario para cuando Abril y Casey llegaran. Como ese año hacia bastante frio como para que su sensei los dejara salir, sus amigos humanos dijeron que podrían ver películas de terror que ellos podrían rentar. Obviamente dijeron que si pues no solian ver muy seguido ese tipo de películas. Mickey hacia las palomitas de maíz en el microondas, Leo escombraba los sillones y les ponía algunas almohadas para ver la película mas cómodamente y Rafa ayudaba a Donnie conectar el DVD al sistema de la TV.

-Es genial que Abril y Casey vayan a traer pelis de miedo.-dice Mickey emocionado desde la cocina.

-Si pero espero que no te vayas a asustar con la muñeca de la película.- le contesta Rafa con tono burlesco.

-¡¿Va a haber muñecas endemoniadas?! No es cierto ¿verdad Donnie?

-No lo se,-le responde el genio sin apartar la vista al monton de cables que había ahí- supongo que si. Pero recuerda que los fantasmas no exiten. Algun idiota dijo ¨Voy a hacer una peli de terror para asustar a los niños y para mejorar, pondré una mona que va por ahí poseída por un fantasma.¨-eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz estúpidamente aguda y Leo se rio por debajo.

¿Cómo sabes que los fantasmas no existen?-pregunta Miguel Ángel. Donnie voltea los ojos.-

-Es obvio, mira…-hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido porque sus amigos humanos llegaron con una bolsa de frituras bajo el brazo y con unos cinco discos.

-Hola chicos.-saluda Abril-¿Listos para ver una cuantas películas?

-Llegan justo a tiempo.-dice Mickey llevando seis tazones grandes de palomitas, de distintos colores. Todos se sentaron y se distribuyeron los platos. Casey el gris, Leo el azul, Rafa el rojo, Donnie el morado (aunque Casey le dijo que los chicos que aman el morado son gays, a el le valia) Mickey el naranja y Abril el amarillo.

-Miren,-comienza Rafa tomando un disco- esta la de ¨Actividad Paranormal¨ Y es de fantasmas REALES.-Eso es pura mentira, las personas que están ahí solo están siguiendo un guion, no hacen nada especial.-dice Donatello mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Chicos, yo quiero ver esta. Se ve genial.-dice Leonardo tomando ¨El conjuro¨ Casey se acerca con unas palomitas en la boca.

-Eta la vi co un amicho en el chine.

-Primero trágate eso Jones.-se queja Rafa- Es desagradable.- el adolecente obedecio.

-Dije que esa la vi con un amigo en el cine y es juro que se mio en los pantalones.

-Mejor hay que ver otra película.-sugiere Mikey. Estaba asustado por las portadas de películas.-O vamos a pedir dulces como lo hacen los que no son Forevers Alones en halloween.

-Splinter no nos deja,-le recuerda su hermano azul- Si quieres puedes ir a meditar con el.

-¡Es muy aburrido!

-Nada mas les digo que yo les dije que si veian ese tipo de películas, su hermano se iba a asustar.-dice Splinter entrando a la sala.

-Lo sabemos sensei.-dice Leo- Por eso trataremos de no poner una que sea tan terrorífica.

-Pero si no quiere verla,-agrega Rafa- Mickey siempre se puede ir.

-No,-dice Mickey- yo me quedo.

-Bien, vamos a ver ¨Halloween Town ¨(N/A: Me dicen que si es una película real pero aquí le pondré otra trama.)-dice Casey poniendo el disco en el reproductor. Los cinco amigos se sientan en el sillón y comienzan a ver la película.

Rafa tenia los ojos grandes como platos, Leo se mordía las uñas por la tensión, Mickey abrazaba a su hermano azul, Abril se pegaba a la tele emocionada, Casey se metia palomitas a la boca y Donnie no dejaba de pensar que esa película era estúpida en todos sus sentidos. Tenia que admitir que los efectos era muy buenos pero que una muñeca fuera matando a los cinco amigos en un campamento, ya era estupido. La escena paso a donde un chico de sueter morado con ojos cafes estaba atrapado en una tienda abandonada despues de que sus amigos y su novia habían muerto a manos de la maldita muñeca.

-¡Kail!-grita el chico- ¡Jenni! ¡Adrian! ¡Auxilio!

La muñeca se acerco a el y la cámara apunto a la cara de la asesina. Se escucho el grito del joven y la cara de la muñeca se mancho de sangre. Mickey solto un grito y se aferro a Leonardo.

-¡Mato a Joseph!

-Al parecer eso hizo.-le contesta sin despegarse de la película. La ultima escena fue que los policías encontraban los cuerpos y cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Joseph, tenia en sus brazos una muñeca. Daba la ilucion que la estaba protegiendo.

-Mira Carl,-dice un policía a su amigo- una de estas le gustaría a mi hija.

-Pues llévatela.

Y ahí se acaba la película. Todos los presentes no se atreven a bajar los pies por temor a la muñeca. Claro, todos excepto Donatello que se baja del sillón y apaga la tele.

-Bueno, se acabo la fiesta.

-Donnie ¿me puedo dormir contigo?- pregunta aterrorizado Miguel Ángel- Tengo miedo a la muñeca.

-Mickey que dijimos? Que los fantasmas no existen y no van a lanzarte ¨La maldición de Halloween¨ como le hicieron a Edward.

-Pero…

-Ya, no tengas miedo, los fantasmas no existen.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclama Casey- A mi amigo le paso algo con una muñeca de su hermana y lo grabo en video. ¡Los fantasmas si existen!

-Eso es científicamente imposible,- contraataca Donatello- ¿cierto chicos?

Sus hermanos y Abril se miraron dudosos. Ellos no sabían muy bien a quien darle la razón. Justo cuando Leo iba a hablar, Mickey se le adelanto.

-Nosotros si creemos en fantasmas ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Ya te he dicho, mi cama es muy pequeña para los dos, mejor duerme con Leo o Rafa. No puedo creer que crean en fantasmas. Deben madurar.

Se fue a su cuarto. Pocos minutos después, escucho como sus hermanos y amigos platicaban sobre lo ¨asombrosa¨ que estuvo la película. ¨Si como no,¨ piensa la tortuga verde oliva ¨ como si un fantasma de una niña viniera, embrujara una muñeca y luego estuviera tocando la puerta. Que tonteria¨ Recordo que Abril y Casey se iban a quedar a dormir y seguramente Leo tendría que dormir en el sillón y Mickey podría acompañarlo. Al menos no lo estaría molestando. Lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormir, fue si la película encerio estaría basada en hechos reales como lo decía en el inicio.

Se despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta con mucha insistencia. Seguramente era su hermano menor que se había despertado por alguna pesadilla debido a la película

-¿Mickey?-pregunta desde su cama sin quitarse las sabanas de encima.

No le contesto. Volvio a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta. De mala gana, se levanto, abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Mickey ya te dije que no hay…

Lo que miro lo petrifico. Había una chica de cabello largo y blanco con los ojos rojos y vestido blanco con manchas de sangre. En su mano tenia la camisa de Casey.

-Ya te encontré.-dice la niña con voz grave y terrorífica. Donnie se rie nerviosamente.

-Chicos, es una buena broma pero ya les dije que no creo en fantasmas.

-Tu miedo no sirvió de nada.-dijo la niña. Donatello corrió solo porque no sabia quien era ella. Entro al cuarto de Leonardo (que era donde dormía Casey) y vio que no había nada. No estoba Casey ni nada que le perteneciara a el. Los posters estaban rasgados y parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí. Entro un poco mas y escucho como se cerraba la puerta detrás de el. Un escalofrio lo recorrió. Se tropezó con una caja que había ahí y cayo sobre un charco. Lo toco. Vio su mano y en ella tenia sangre. ¡SANGRE! Seguramente era del de cabellos negros. Solto algunas lagrimas. No era su mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo pero sintió mucha lastima por el. De repente se escucho que alguien tocaba.

-Ding dong, sigo al otro lado, dejame pasar, tu miedo no sirvió de nada.

El mutante no se movio. Quizás no creía en fantasmas pero podía ser… mmm… un demonio, en eso si creía.

-Ding Dong, resistes en vano.-dice la voz- Te puedo asegurar, correr estando aquí es iluso.

Se levanto, abrió la puerta y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo. El fantasma intento atraparlo pero el pudo esquivarla. Llego sano y salvo a la sala pero no encontró a Leonardo. Solo vio su bandana cubierta de sangre. No pudo evitar soltar un grito. Luego, escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a el y se tapo con unas cobijas que estaban ahí. Estaban cubiertas de sangre y el hecho de pensar que podría ser de su hermano mayor lo hizo ponerse triste.

-Ya lo se eres tu.-dice la niña tocándolo- Nos basto cruzar miradas.

-¡Déjame en paz engendro del demonio!-dice Donatello destapándose. Bueno, pues ahora no solo era una niño con cabellos blanco y ojos rojos la que lo perseguía, sino que también estaba otro niño que parecía un poco mas alto. Estaba cubierto por una chamarra negra y no podía verle el rostro por la oscuridad. Solo pudo verle los ojos. No había ojos que ver, solo dos agujeros. Solto un grito de terror y corrió al cuarto de Rafael. Quizás el seguía vivo. Entro y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Rafa, tienes que ayudarme. Hay dos chicos en l alcantarilla que matararon a Casey y a Leo.

Lo encontró sentado mirando la pared. No parecía estar prestado atención y no movia ni un musculo. Un poco mas asustado, Donatello se acerca y mueve un poco el hombro de su hermano rojo.

-¿Rafa?  
>El chico voltea. Estaba normal por unos segundos y luego tuvo un aspecto como el del niño de la sala sin ojos. ¨No, esto no esta pasando¨ piensa. Se quedo mudo y retrocedió para alejarse e ir en busca de Abril y Miguel Ángel. Pero su poseído hermano se levanto lo siguió.<p>

-Congelado y mudo,-dice Rafa con una voz completamente distinta- estas aterrado, pobrecito.

-¡Carajo!- exclamo y corrió hacia el cuarto de Miguel Ángel, sabiendo que ahí encontraría a Abril pues se supone que ahí dormiría. Pero no la encontró aunque si encontró el cuarto mas desordenado que nada y sangre por todas las cobijas. No pudo mas y empezó a llorar. Estaba tan triste y asustado.

-¿Te estas escondiendo?-dice una voz infantil- No te ocultes ya, las escondidas me facinan.

Escucho como se habría la puerta y rápidamente se metió dentro de un closet que había ahí. Se va hasta el fondo y cierra los ojos para intentar despertarse. Siente como alguien se mete. Rafa.

-Tonto se que estas ahí.-dice abriendo la puerta de su escondite. Detrás de el, salen los otros dos fantasmas.

-Te veo.-dice la niña.

-Tonto si es que ya te vi.-vuelve a decir Rafael.

Donatello vuelve a salir corrieno como por quinta vez en esa noche. Siente que sus perseguidores le pisan los talones y no paran de repetir ¨Tonto, si es que a te vi¨ Agitado llega a un callejón sin salida. No hay ninguna puerta ni nada donde se pueda esconder.

-Sin salida.-dice el fantasma de cabellos negros- ¡Ya eres nuestro!

Vuelve a correr por donde vino. Si había dicho que no creía en fantasmas, AHORA CREIA COMPLETAMENTE. Corrio como si no hubiese un mañana hasta su laboratorio. Cerro con todos los seguros que había y se sento en una silla para tomar aire. Pero eso dura poco pues escucha una nueva voz. Esta es un poco mas aguda.

-Toc, toc,-dice la vocecita- mira que educado mas no pediré, permiso para al cuarto entrar.

¨No me pueden dejar en paz?¨ piensa metiéndose en un mueble. Escucha como los fantasmas empiezan a intentar meterse al cuarto y cuando al fin lo logran, la niña dice:

-Adentro no hay nada.

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunta el niño

-¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?-dice Rafa.

-¿Dónde estas querido?-vuelve a preguntar la niña- Ya vimos toda la casa… Ya lo vi en el closet.

La niña abre la puerta de escondite y saca al mutante que por mas que intento, no pudo defenderse. Lo arrastraron hacia la sala y lo acostaron. El niño y su hermano poseído lo tomaron de las manos y tobillos mientras los otros acarcaban cuchillos a su cuello.

-¿Ahora crees en nosotros?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-¡SI!- grita Donatello.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que ocupábamos.-dice quitándose la chamarra. Donnie lo podía creer. ¡CASEY ESTABA DISFRAZADO DE FANTASMA! Luego todos los demás se empezaron a quitar los disfrazes. Abril resulto ser la niña de cabello blanco, se quito la peluca y los lentes de contacto. Don estaba furioso.

-¡ESTUBIERON APUNTO DE MATARME DEL SUSTO!

-Animo,-dice Rafa quitándose los lentes de contacto- fue divertido. Incluso Mickey y Leo grabaron todo.

-¿Leo y… Miickey?-pregunta temeroso.

-Si,-dice Leonardo saliendo de su escondite seguido de Miguel Ángel- ¿Por qué?

-Entonces, si tu y Mike estuvieron ahí… ¿Quién era el niño que me dijo que lo dejara entrar cuando estaba en el laboratorio?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Abril asustada. Se voltean a ver y comprenden todo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita todos corriendo hacia el cuarto del maestro.

-¡MAESTRO, AYUDENOS!- dicen aterrados tocando la puerta. Splinter abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Yo igual tengo mis trucos.

-¡MAESTRO!-exclaman todos enojados.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer One-short y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


End file.
